The Queen Ant
The Queen Ant is the mother of Princess Bala and the ruler of the ant colony from the 1998 Dreamworks film Antz. She was voiced by the late Anne Bancroft, who was best known for portraying Mrs. Robinson in the 1967 film The Graduate. Biography The Queen is first seen being informed by her future son-in-law General Mandible that termites have declared war on their colony. The Queen is surprised at this as the colony and the termites have been at peace with each other for years. She gives Mandible permission to have her most loyal soldiers battle the termites (unaware that Mandible plans to have the soldiers die so they would not interfere with his plan to kill The Queen and the worker ants in order to restart the colony with only soldier ants loyal to him). Afterwards, Bala expresses reluctance over marrying Manidible with The Queen reassuring her that Mandible will make a good husband. The Queen tells Bala that everyone has their place in the colony: Bala, the soldiers and the workers. She then tells Bala that it's not all that bad being a princess before asking her if she would prefer carting dirt all day to which Bala tells her not to be so dramatic. The Queen is next seen with Bala waving off the soldiers as they go off to battle the termites. Afterwards, the sole survivor Z is brought by Mandible to meet the Queen and Bala. Z gives the Queen a formal greeting, but makes a sexy growl at Bala. Shortly after, Bala recognizes Z as being a worker ant she met and danced with at a bar and reveals this to the Queen and Mandible. When Mandible attempts to have Z arrested for impersonating a soldier and for dancing with Bala, Z pretends to take Bala hostage (much to the Queen's horror), but falls through a chute, taking Bala with him. Later, the Queen expresses annoyance at Mandible for not getting Bala back soon, but Mandible assures her that he will spare not effort to bring Bala back, stating that the princess is essential to their plans for the future. The Queen later attends the opening ceremony of Mandible's Megatunnel (unaware that it leads to a puddle which Mandible plans to use to drown the Queen and the workers). However, Z and Bala return to the colony and were able to get the Queen, her larvae children and the workers to safety. She becomes Z's mother-in-law when he marries Bala. Gallery imageatqaab.jpg|The Queen with her daughter Bala imageatqaabwl.jpg|The Queen, Bala cradling larva Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3691.jpg|The Queen with Bala, General Mandible and Z Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-3821.jpg|Bala telling the Queen how she knows Z. Trivia *The Queen Ant is similar to The Queen of Ant Island as both are ants and both are the leaders of their colony. Both are also the mother of the deuteragonist (Bala and Princess Atta) and later become the mother-in-law of the protagonist (Z and Flik). However while The Queen Ant remains the leader, the Queen of Ant Island, retired and made Atta the new queen. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Master of a Villain Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Pure Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Sophisticated Category:Honest Category:Selfless